


The Sims 2--Growing Up Borja

by awessasims



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, The Borgias (2011), The Sims (Video Games), The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: Alternate Universe story of Micheletto Corella Harris and how he came to meet Cesare Borja.





	1. Brothers for Life




	2. Growing Up Borja--The Dhella R'Hovary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jules Dhella R'Hovary drives his woman, Lulu Normani, to heartbreak and near insanity as his ambition tears his family apart.


	3. Mania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felice Dhella R'Hovary learns a lesson that her father may live to regret teaching her...


	4. Little Romans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micheletto's fond memories of his surrogate father, and more family fun with the Borjas.


	5. Scappatella Notturno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More remembrances from young Micheletto as he recounts the summer that Djem Sultani came to the neighborhood to live...


	6. Lesson Number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trip down Memory Lane as Felice Dhella R'Hovary sheds light on what her life was like without her mother.


	7. Lesson Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intrigue in Old Italy as Felice Dhella R'Hovary recounts the few happy years preceding her alliance.


	8. Tempesta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast times at Simoleon Arcade...the Little Romans are children no more, and enjoying their last days of frivolity before they head off into alliances, red robes and war...


	9. Destino Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More "good old days" memories...also, Micheletto does some gardening.


	10. Vietato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Borjas gain considerable power--but is a daughter the proper sacrifice to make in order to achieve it?


	11. Acquisizione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rites of passage are bittersweet...and really f****d up.


	12. Apologia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rare visit home reunites Lucy and Cesare as Lucy struggles through the difficulties in her marriage.


	13. Capo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesare ousts Juan as Caporegime; Lucy negotiates her separation from John.


	14. Strategia D'uscita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's separation from Hubby No. 1 is finalized.


	15. Estromissione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never a dull day for our beloved Borjas.


	16. Destino Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family makes some tough decisions after Rodrigo Borja's downfall.


End file.
